Waterfall Kiss
by RunningThroughDimensions
Summary: NarutoxHinata ONESHOT! Naruto searches for Hinata to tell her something special. Only to find her near the waterfall. NarutoxHinata fluff! This is bugging me for quite a while so I finally typed it. Enjoy!


**So anyway people, this is my first oneshot, not to mention my first Naruto story. I really hope you'll like it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oneshot- NarutoxHinata<strong>

**Hinata's POV**

Waterfall.

It's magnificent size and the endless blue color of waterfall falling from the above. It looked like it's falling straight from Heaven. I was, once again, amazed by its beauty. Here was the first time I let myself be free. Feeling the water beneath my feet as I danced, making water splash all around me. I was practising my jutsu, above the Moon which provided me with his moonlight. My dance beneath the Moon.

Those were the perfect times, everything seemed so peaceful and unbreakable. They were the perfect times before the war started. We had to grow up quicker and more powerful so we can fight. Fight for our own land, village, friends, love. My thoughts followed the river's current as they flowed to the one person I love, desire and appreciate the most.

Naruto.

I haven't talked to him since the battle with Pein. That's when I risked my own life for his. But most important, that's when I confessed my love to him.

I told him that I love him.

I was glad that I finally did something about that. I loved him for so many years, I still do. Even when he was gone with Jiraiya. I tried to improve, to be better, so he can see me. So he can see the real me. Not shy and scared, but faithful, kind and powerful me. That's what I tried to prove when I stepped between him and Pein. But deep in my soul I knew that Naruto still loves Sakura and I tried all my best to push away his love for her. I couldn't. That's just the way that it has to be. Although I'm glad that I stood up for myself and for him. I showed that I'm not weak.

Something shushed in the bushes near by so I turned my Byakugan on. I looked through the whole area, but I found only small rabbit.

I sighed and turned my glare to waterfall again. I was given this place for my mission. Few meters from this spot is our medical base and we have to guard it. I was a bit weak because of my wounds so they assigned me here. Nobody is going to break through here, the cliff is very difficult to pass and everyone is going to attack from the forest. That's why Kiba and Akamaru are there. This is also the most peaceful and silent place around.

The Moon was shining and its moonlight touched the water surface. Moonlight collided with the water, making everything look so magical and unreal. It was astonishing.

I always noticed the beauty of the world and nature. Sometimes with the help of the Byakugan, sometimes without it. I watched the magic in front of my eyes until dark covered my view. I can't see anything!

I can't use my Byakugan, but I can at least fight. I concentrated trying to visualise opponent's neck, when I realised that someone's hands were over my eyes.

I raised my hand, calculating the distance between his neck and my hand so I can punch him.

"Well, this is weird place to stand." I heard the voice and my arm froze, half way to my opponent.

This voice! It..it can't be!

"Naruto?" I said, trying to keep my voice calm, but failing. He let his hands go and I turned around to see Naruto and his wide grin and shining blue eyes. I was sure that it isn't transformation jutsu so I relaxed. I blushed again, trying my hardest to control it, so it left only small shade of pink on my cheeks.

"Um, Naruto? What are you doing here?" I asked, glaring at his face and trying to remember every detail of it. If he goes again, I'll keep this picture in my head, along with the rest of his pictures in there.

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his head, his smile getting a bit nervous.

"It a long story and that's not what's important right now." He said as he looked at me, resulting with my blushing.

"So, what is important?" I asked as I watched him in his eyes.

"There are two things." He said as he raised two fingers, his grin getting bigger.

"First: Why are we standing on water?" He asked, his face expression changing to confused and slightly annoyed.

I looked at my feet only to find that I am standing on the water. My feet were glowing slightly blue because of my chakra and I was confused too.

"I..I don't know. I don't know how I got here." I said as I watched Naruto while he was walking all over the river. "But, I love standing on the river." I said surprising myself. Naruto stopped with his walking and he got back in front of me.

"Yeah, I like it too. But it takes much of your chakra." He said as he raised his feet to study it. His eyebrows were raised and he looked really funny so I chuckled. My chuckling grew to a laughter and my heart filled with joy.

I calmed down as I looked back at Naruto. He was grinning again.

"Your laugh is really beautiful, you know?" He said and I blushed again, turning my glare towards the water below us.

"Why are you blushing so often, anyway?" I blushed even harder and he started to laugh a bit.

"See? You're doing it again!" He said.

"I..it's..it's because of you." I said turning a quick glare to him and turning it to the sky above us, and the shining stars. My blush became even greater and I hoped I will calm myself down just by gazing at the stars.

I waited for his answer for a couple of minutes, but I didn't get any. I turned my glare to Naruto again, only to see him studying my face, with a trace of smile on his lips.

"Because of me?" He asked and I nodded.

"You really scared me back then. It was really brave of you to step in and go fight with Pein."

"I never had a chance." I said.

"At least you tried. You knew back then that you don't have any chance. Yet, you stayed there."

"As I said..I was just being selfish. Because..Because I.." I stopped shifting my glare back to him.

"Because I love you." I said once again, surprising myself. I did it again! I confessed once again!

His face was stunned, only his eyes were full of emotions, mixing in there.

Naruto suddenly smiled as he hugged me, resting his head on my shoulder. I was completely stunned. Naruto hugged me?

I hugged him too, enjoying his smell and softness.

"I liked Sakura for so long." He started and my heart skipped a beat. Naruto always watched Sakura, leaving me forgotten.

"But when Pein killed you, my heart broke."

My eyes widened as he said those words.

"And when you said that you love me..I..was surprised because I realized that I.."

He broke his hug, holding his hand on my shoulders. I stared at his blue eyes, insecure.

"I finally realized..that I love you too." My heart skipped a beat as my eyes widened. I blushed again, processing his words.

Naruto loves me?

He pulled me closer to him, holding me tight as he stared down at me.

"I love you Hinata." He said and he pressed his lips on mine.

I closed my eyes, while one sentence was echoing through my mind.

He loves me!

His lips were soft and sweet and when his tongue touched my lower lip, I opened, surprised but glad.

Our tongues collided just like the water and moonlight beneath us. Kiss was soft and short, but I enjoyed every minute of it.

When we ran out of air he broke our kiss, leaving me stunned. But he didn't pull completely. He pressed his forehead on mine, his eyes few millimetres away from mine.

He grinned his favorite grin as he started to talk.

"You said that you were always watching me? Well, sometimes I watched you too."

My eyes grew bigger along with my blush, but I continued to stare at his eyes.

"I was blind when I was a kid. I watched and loved only Sakura, but she always turned me down. When I got back with Jiraiya I thought that she'll maybe love me then. But she proceeded to love Sasuke. I thought that I still love her, but I actually didn't. It was all an illusion. My heart searched for another girl." He smiled.

"A..Another girl?" I asked a bit shocked.

"I searched for you Hinata. I finally realized that. I thought that you don't love me as much as I love you. When you confessed I was sure. My mind is clear of any illusions."

So he was actually insecure of my love for him?

He grinned when we heard a bell ringing, coming from the forest.

He straightened himself, listening to the bell. He sighed as he looked back at me, smiling.

"I have to go Hinata." He said with sadness in his voice.

I nodded, letting my arms go. I knew that he has to go, sooner or later. It doesn't matter how this night ends I'll know that he loves me too.

That's all that matters.

I looked at him, finding his surprised face.

"Why did you let go?" I chuckled.

"You said that you have to go." I reminded him.

He grinned once again.

"But not yet." He said as he grabbed me around the waist, pulling me closer. He kissed me again and I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. We both opened our mouth as our breaths mixed together.

I broke the kiss, reminding him that he has to go.

He started to run on the water towards the forest, turning to me just before he was completely out of my sight.

"I'll come back just for you Hinata! Believe it!" I smiled once again as I watched him disappear into the forest.

**End**


End file.
